Hardy Boys Fun and Toys Gangbang
by Cartmanyaoi
Summary: Hardy boys x Rey Mysterio gangbang role-play. Slash! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I own nothing! If I owned Rey I would make Jeff Hardy RAPE him EVERY night!

You know what I often find myself wishing for? I wish I was born a little earlier than Rey Mysterio and be born male. Then I would be a pro wrestler and every time me and Rey fought I would so every time he lost I'd RAPE him. God,why am I such a perverted Mother-fucker? Any ways here is the story! Again I don't own anything except for my pervy brain and hallucinations of him getting RAPED. ENJOY my kittens!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Reys POV°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°′°

Rey sighed as he examined himself in the mirror pondering his latest outfit. He sighed once more and curled up into a ball on his bed. "Aaaaahh! God! Give me confidence!" He gulped and put it on. He slid on a half hot-pink half blue pair of pants,except these aren't typical Mysterio pants. No,No. These ones had slits all over them showing a dangerous amount of skin. 'Why did I agree to this?' He thought. Also sported a hot pink mask that showed off his cheeks and lips.

'I swear to god I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the WWE.' He gulped sighed an exasperated groan and walked into the locker and waited to be called up. He felt more nervous as he thought about his opponent-The one and only Jeff Hardy.

Sure the guy was pretty small but Rey himself stood at a mere Five foot six inches. And not to mention Jeff had a slight weight advantage. But,you never know until you try,right? Right.

As he heard his theme song start he stepped onto the spring loaded platform.

Booyaka Booyaka 61-619

Booyaka Booyaka That's my-That's my rhyme.

BOOYAKA BOOYAKA 619! BOOYAKA BOOYAKA THAT'S MY RHYME!

BOOYAKA BOOYAKA! REY MYSTERIO!(I don't know the song that well,sorry)

I did my usual routine and gave my rosary to one child and my pink hat to another. As I stepped into the ring I vaguely heard the commentators commenting on my attire. I gulped a little and then nervously chuckled. As Jeff's song played I laughed, trying to calm down. As the man slid into the ring the rules were displayed and then before I knew it I was hearing the numbers 'ONE! TWO! THREE!' And then Jeff left denting my pride further as the crowd screamed for me and him to screw and get it over with. I snort in the locker room,pride dented or not I would never fuck that guy. "What makes you think you'd be doing the fucking?" A calm voice called. Alarmed Rey fell off his bench backwards hitting his head on the concrete tiling. "Owww.."

"Sheesh,you okay man?" Jeff questioned Rey with a concerned face.

"Yeah,yeah I'm fine I only y'know-HIT MY HEAD ON THE CONCRETE FLOOR!"

"Jeez,sorry."

"Whatever its fine. Anyways how did you know what I was thinking about?"

"You were talking out loud."

"Of course I was," Rey sighed no sarcasm intended.

"Oh. Ummmmmm.…"

"What?"

"Can I hitch a ride? Matt kinda forgot about me."

Rey groaned but agreed saying he first needed to shower.

As he removed his pants he eyed Jeff warily.

"What? Do you want to join me?" Rey purrs with a seductive smile.

"Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!" (Translation:Whaaatttttt?!)

"Um,yeah,sure." Jeff was feeling cocky before but now, well let's say more than his face was blushing.

"Nervous,Jeff? Don't be. We're both men aren't we? Albeit I'm a shorter man but I'm a guy still."

Jeff nodded hastily and began stripping himself as Rey turned on the water. Jeff would have preferred a cooler temperature,but Rey loves tropic weather meaning he doesn't like cold things too much. After the shower Rey stared down awkwardly.

"Um,can I have back my boxers he said blushing so hard sizzle marks were appearing.

He rubbed at his asking ass and frowned when Jeff held his boxers above his head.

"Come on Jeff,you just fucked me and now you're holding my boxers at bay."

Jeff smiled triumphantly and held them just out of the short man's reach.

"Oh,did you want these Rey?" Jeff smirked as the pint sized man jumped for his undergarments yelling as he did so.

"Ahem!" Startled, Rey flew backwards and his ass planted onto Jeff's lap with his towel coming off. Embarrassed,he slowly reached for his towel attempting to shield his privates from view. He glared when Jeff 'wolf whistled' as he grabbed his towel.

"Oh,um… Hi,Matt. What brings you here?" Rey asked attempting to look casual despite the fact he just flashed The Hardy boys. 'And now they know what my junk looks like'

Rey thought to himself and then remembered he's only wearing a towel.

"Give me those." Rey snatched his boxers away from Jeff and slid them up his hips.

Jeff and Matt eyed him visibly drooling at the other man.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." Matt grinned and grabbed the little Mexican with the help of Jeff.

"Hey! Stop it! What is wrong with you two?! Let go!"

They grinned as they pulled Rey into their van.

"No! Help! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME! Help!"

The van shut abruptly and Hunter and Shawn stared at eachother.

"Was that the Hardy boys and Rey Mysterio?"

"Yeah,he's probably gonna get gang-banged."

"If I could fuck that ass I'd be SO happy."

"Don't be gross triple-nipple."

-Meanwhile-

Matt's POV

'Wow I can't believe me and Jeff finally went through with it. We are now sitting on the couch eating cheeseburger macaroni hamburger helper.

We lied to Rey saying we wanted him to see something here,he some how believed us and is now commandeering the remote from Jeff and switching it to Nickelodeon.

"Rey,you know Sponge Bob is for kids,right?" I ask him with concern for his brain.

"No. Its for adults too." He pouted and sunk lower down into the couch and eventually drifted off to sleep. "God,he's adorable." I state to Jeff.

"Yeah. I can't wait for later."

"Me too."

++++++++++++++-++++++++++-8+++++++++++-888+++++++======

Cartmanyaoi: Yes,before you ask Rey is going to get raped. My greatest fantasy will be sated. For now. Review for another chapter my beautiful Roberts. BTW a group of fangirls forced Rey into that outfit. FUCK I'd take him if I could. Not against his will though. Review please and give me a reason for life! (I would really rape him if I were male.) Sorry for being creepy.:-[


	2. Chapter 2

As per usual I do NOT own WWE or anything like that. God I'm a pervert. U read the title,right? Enjoy,my pumpernickel pies! ;-)

:-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-*

REY'S POV

I woke up and jerked my head up roughly,regretting it instantly. Not only was I choked by something,but I felt a big headache from my hangover. I groaned as I sat up and took in my surroundings. I screamed but realized I'm muffled.

Looking down I noticed my arms and legs were tied to the bedposts.

And I was only wearing a T-shirt that barely covered me.

I held back tears as I tested my restraints.

"Oh,you're finally awake."

I screamed,kicked my feet and squirmed around,trying to escape.

Trying,but failing. Tears welt up and streamed down my face causing Matt to walk closer. "What's wrong, Rey? Oh,you can't speak,can you?"

He reached over and removed my gag.

Instantly I started screaming,once again regretting it. My cries became more intense as my hangover made me scream and my leash choked me.

He reached over and pat my head. "You're easily succumbed to tears,aren't ya? Hey,don't cry. I'm not gonna hurt ya. We just wanna play a little game."

"We? W-whadd'ya mean?" I tried to look as calm as possible,but that's difficult when you have puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"Hi,Rey." Jeff calmly greeted from across the room.

"Fuck you." I spat this angrily,earning a slap from Matt.

"Play nice,Rey. And maybe we'll let you go."

I shivered and nodded slowly. I gulped and then faked a smile as best as I could during these circumstances. "And w-what would this PLAYING be?" I inquired as gently as possible.

"Not much but this." He yanked my long dress like shirt up rubbing my crotch vigorously. I screamed and squirmed as my body's natural reaction kicked in making a

"ladder in my tights." (He's not wearing tights he's just saying he has a bonah!)

"See Rey,you want our cocks just as much as they want you."

He unzipped his fly for emphasis and presented his member for me to see.

I turned my head to the side as he climbed onto the bed. He pushed his member up to my lips. I averted my gaze and sniffled. "No..N-no! No,stop. Please stop."

He pushed his cock past my lips and I gagged on it. "Stoooooooooop!" I managed to scream around him and my tongue became heavy as he fully inserted his member in my mouth. "Mmph! Mmmmmmnn!" I struggled but Jeff came over and lie next to me,gently stroking my cheeks. I whimpered as my throat was thoroughly raped.

He crawled over further and kissed my head and then told Matt to stop. Matt pulled out. I sighed in relief. "Th-thank you Je-!" I was propped up onto my hands and knees, with my ass raised high in the air. That pulled off my pants and then Matt kneeled in front of me. He reinserted his member into my mouth and told me to suck. I shook my head wildly. "Fine. Be that way." He rammed his shaft down my throat and I screamed as loud as I could,despite being muffled. Suddenly I felt a cold and slimy finger prodding around in my ass. At the same moment Matt came down my throat,filling my stomach with his seed. As Jeff continued prodding I looked back at him. "Stop! THAT'S DIRTY!"

He smiled slyly and added another finger and another until I was stretched out.

He lined his cock up with my entrance and I whimpered.

"Rey,if you're that nervous than bite the pillow and clench the sheets." I glared at Matt as he said this but I gripped the sheets tightly with an iron fist.

Jeff then rammed in and I choked on my screams and groans until he hit something inside me that mad my mind go blank.

"Ah! Haaah! Nnnnmh! "

"Fuck,you're tight. Don't tell me you've never done this before."

I shook my head frantically. "Pleaseeeee! Stop Jeff! Please,I-i won't tell nobody! I'm honest! Plea-! Ah! "

"Seeeeee,you like it. Now tell me,Rey. How many cocks have fucked you?"

He drove up harshly and dug his nails into my back. "Ah! Stop! Jeff! "

"You like it don't you? You're such a slut,Mysterio. Until I say so you're gonna be here drinking our cum like its gourmet. Now scream for me and I'll let you go. Moan you little slut!" He rammed into that spot harshly and I came all over myself.

"Jeff! Moreeee! "

"Tell me you love my cock!"

"I-I love you're big cock! Fuck me harder! Ahnnnn! "

I quickly felt my release again and I moaned out Jeff's name also cursing in Spanglsh. He came hard and I felt his cum splashing up my insides. Even though my restraints were off,I was too tired to move. They both stumbled out and left me in there. Jeff's voice called from the doorway,"I hope you liked that role-play,Oscar."

-FIN-

A/N:Yup. And they lived happily ever after. Isn't Rey just the cutest thing?

His sluttiness is just a 619 thang. Review! Heehee I'm NASTY.


End file.
